This invention relates generally to a power transmission device for a motor-cycle, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a safety device for a power transmission device in a motor-cycle provided with fluid coupling.
There has already been known a motor-cycle having a fluid coupling interposed between a motor-cycle engine and its power transmission mechanism with a view to attaining smooth transmission of the driving force from the engine.
The abovementioned power transmission mechanism is in such a construction that it has at least two-stage speed changing functions of a low speed drive and a high speed drive, and that shifting between the low speed drive and the high speed drive is indicated by a shift indicating mechanism which is in an interlocked relationship with the shifting mechanism.
In the above-described construction of a motor-cycle, however, there exists such danger that, when the engine is started in a state of the power transmission mechanism being shifted to either a low speed drive or a high speed drive, the motor-cycle tends to dash abruptly.